Rebirth of a different kind
by MrBlacky1985
Summary: What happens when a fanfiction writer dies and gets rebirthed into the world of One Piece? Let's find out! !SI !OC !OPOC Rated M for violence, language and overall craziness
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be a different type of story, for me at least, it's not so serious like my other story and it will be one of those infamous self insert story's. But instead of a weak little pushover, the main character will be op, and I mean extremely op, some would even say I'm going totally crazy with how op I'm going to make the main characters but who cares? It's my story and I can write whatever I want to, and screw things over as much as I want to! So lean back and just enjoy the ride! And before I forget: I do NOT own One Piece!

Chapter I

I was just done writing another chapter for my fanfiction when I suddenly died. I know, that sucks, but at least I died in a surprisingly spectacular way! A piece of space chunk, the size was just enough that when it was coming down it was the size of a golf ball, and enough speed to crash through my window and hit me dead on in the head and kill me on impact.

When I died I saw nothing, it was dark but neither cold nor warm, I didn't feel anything and there was no light at the end of a tunnel. So the only thing that I could do was waiting. After some time, and I can't tell you how long, some voice spoke to me "So, you're dead!" "You don't say" I deadpaned "so what now, hell, heaven, something in between?" "Depends on you, what do you want? I'm bored so I let you decide" the voice said. "Well then how about reincarnation?" I asked the voice "sure, why not, but where, you've got something in mind?" "How about the One Piece world? But not as just some random no name character, how about someone totally op, who just screws with everything and breaks the rules? That's bound to make things interesting" I said and the voice seemed to agree with me "yeah, that really sounds like a plan, so let's start with the character design!"

And so we designed my new body, who didn't look that much different than my actual body, just a little more muscle and little less fat, the hight still the same, and I still got my tattoo, only a different name, Black D. Phoenix. Until now, there's nothing that screams op, besides that I retain my memories of course. That's something we need to change, so let's go, mastered all three types of Haki, mastered all of the six powers of the marines plus the secret King finger pistol, and to make things totally derail, three Devil Fruit powers! I think you now know why I mentioned that some will say I'm going completely crazy with this op build. So let's come to which Devil Fruit powers in will have, and they are all extremely powerful, first a Logia, the Sun Sun Fruit, which makes my body in my Logiaform as hot as the sun, so even hotter than this little magma puppy Akainu, second a Mythical Zoan, the Dragon Dragon Fruit model Dragon god, picture the Wish Dragon from Dragon Ball Super when using these planet sized Dragon Balls, and last but not least a Paramecia, the Time Time Fruit, let's me have complete control over time itself.

So my character is basically a time controlling Logia Dragon god, that is as hot as the sun! That's so crazy that it's brilliant again, and I'm so going to abuse the shit out of all of that!

"Now that we have done all that, we now need to decide where and when I will appear!" I thought out loud "how about after Rogers execution? There are some things you could do to mix up the story a little" the voice said. "You're right, and I already know what the first thing is that I'm going to change there!"

And so begins my new life in the world of One Piece.

I wake up at the beach of a little village in the East Blue, luckily I know exactly where I am, because I'm right where I wanted to be, in the village where Portgas D. Ace was born. When I looked around me in saw a big Marine Batlleship with a doghead as the figurehead and I instantly knew who was also on this island, Monkey D. Garp. 'I need to be fast now, or I'm going to be too late' and so I shaved through the village right to where Garp was. 'That Observation Haki is really nice' I stood right behind Garp "Monkey D. Garp, I've got to talk to you, and you're definitely wanting to hear what I have to say!" Garp turned around to look at me, he was wary because he didn't sense me coming "who the hell are you and what do you want to talk about?" "I'm Black D. Phoenix, and I think it's best if we talked about it inside, together with Rouge." He was now even more wary because no one was supposed to know who he would visit "alright, let's talk inside" and we entered the house.

The house wasn't big, it only consisted of a kitchen, a bath and a living room and in that living room was only a table with two chairs, a bed with a nightstand and a lamp on it and a small bookshelf filled with books. "Hello Garp, I see you brought a guest with you" a female voice said, it was Portgas D. Rouge, she was highly pregnant and by the looks of it she would soon be giving birth to Ace. "Hello Miss Portgas, I'm Black D. Phoenix and I'm here to help you, or to be more precise to help you survive and watching your child growing up!" And suddenly all eyes were on me, besides Rogue, Garp and me, there also was a nurse who was going to help with the birth. "Why would she need your help with that?" Garp asked with a low tone. "Because if I don't help, she won't be surviving giving birth, she's already to exhausted from carrying her baby for so long" that raised more than one eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Rouge asked surprised "let's just say I know things that only very few people know, and that is a very good thing, because if others knew the things I knew, than there would be absolute chaos ore even worse the World Nobles would get wind of it, that would be the end of the world, and that's something you should take literally!" I looked at Garp who had a frown on his face but he sight and said "alright, how do you plan to help?" "I'm going to revert her body in time to a state where she has more energy without altering the baby in her womb, I think a year should be enough, but be warned, it will be extremely painful, but you will survive giving birth and you can watch your child growing up!"

Rouge looked at me for a few moments before she determinedly said "let's do it, I want to see my child grow up!" I walked over to her bed where she laid on and kneeled down, I placed my hands on her arm and concentrated. My hands started glowing in a blueish hue and soon her whole body started to glow in the same light. After a few seconds she started to squirm around in pain, but she gritted her teeth and never let out even a single tone of pain. It took a few minutes before the light dimmed down and so did the pain, but I was done and Rogue was now a year younger and with that she now had enough energy to properly give birth.

"Alright, that should do the trick, you're ready to give birth to a healthy child" I smiled widely like only a D. could and so did Garp and Rouge. And like that was the cue, Rogue was going to give birth, and boy I wished I wasn't still standing right beside her when it started. Even though I used Tekkai and Armament Haki, my hand was being crushed by Rouge as she was gripping my hand and the birth process started, and it took nearly twenty minutes until the baby was out of her, that where the longest and most painful twenty minutes in my whole life.

"So, you know how you will name your son?" Garp asked her "Ace, he wanted to name his son Ace!" I could only smile, it was a really nice scene, Rouge with her little son Ace in her arms. "Well I hate to ruin this wonderful moment, but we have to get started to move you to a safer location, if we don't the Marines will find out about you and your son and they will come after you" Garp looked at me with a pointed look and said "he's right we have to move, the sooner the better, but I got the right place for you to hide.

Only a couple of hours later we started to pack up some stuff for Rouge and brought it on board of Garps ship. At first the Marines on board the ship were confused about who I am and why I'm there but Garp quickly told them some story and they could do nothing but good with it. When we finally moved everything onto the ship, Garp motioned to me to follow him into his cabin. "Will you ever tell me who you really are, and why you're really here?" I looked at him and sight "well you're the only person I could ever trust with the truth, but you have to promise two things, you will never tell anybody anything I tell you, and whatever your grandchildren decided to become when they grow up, you will respect that and will not forcibly try to change that!" Garp looked at me but after a while he sighed, and let himself sink into his chair behind his desk where he stood until now before he said "fine, I will never tell anybody anything, and I will respect the wishes of my grandchildren"

After about half an hour in told him nearly everything, how I died in our world, met some voice and was rebirthed into this world with knowledge of nearly everything that happened and will happen in the future and that I'm powerful enough to destroy the World Government singlehandedly, what I didn't tell him however, was that I have the power of three different Devil Fruits.

We sailed for quite a long time before we reached Foosha Village, before we were docking in the port I said to Garp and Rouge "Well our ways part here, I need to go somewhere else, there is an island that's about to get wiped of the face of the planet and I will go and stop that from happening." Rouge chuckled a little , she didn't know if was serious with that until she saw Garps face which was a deep frown, he only knew one thing that was powerful enough to destroy an entire island, a Buster Call, he hated it. "I would say be careful boy, but after all you told me, I don't think that's necessary, just try not to overdo it, they're also just doing their jobs, with the exception of a few higher ranking maybe"

A few moments later, I was already on my way to Ohara, using a combination of shave and moonwalk 'don't worry Robin, I will stop the Buster Call and teach the World Government a lesson!'

AN: End of the first chapter. I won't update this story as frequently as 'A new and better start', it's only a side project and I will focus on my main story. I hope you enjoy the new story and will keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own One Piece

Chapter II

It took me about three days to get to Ohara, and I was apparently just in time, because the battleships of the Marines were already moving into fire range. On one of the ships I could clearly see a tall man, standing at the bow. He had a Marine coat draped on his shoulders and written on it was the word 'Justice', he also wore a standard Marine cap and had a cigar in his mouth. 'There is only one Marine, I know of, who looks like that and is a high ranking Marine Officer at this point in time, Akainu!' I thought. "Let's go and say hello" I said to no one in particular with a devious grin.

I Moonwalked over to his ship and landed right behind him, when I landed I said "nice ship you got here!" Akainu instantly turned around to face me, panic and tension were written all over his face, he didn't feel my presence until I spoke to him and that made him more than worried, it made him panic, how could someone simply sneak up to him, a Vice Admiral, that shouldn't be possible. He wanted to say something but I was already talking again "would be a shame if something were to happen to it!" that statement only made him panic even more.

"Who are you and what do you want?" was his question. "Who I am is non of your concern, what I want, well how about you not destroying Ohara? That would be great, but I already know you won't do that because of your 'Absolute Justice', which by the way is just 'Absolute Bullshit'!" That comment made him frown and he asked "then why are you here when you already know the answer?" I just shrugged and said "just wanted to see your face when I sink your little fleet and you to the bottom of the ocean!" And with that in started my work of art, and it truly was art! "Apocalyptic Sunset"

There were 9 battleships and above every single one of them appeared a little sun about the size of the Going Merry. Starting from the outside of the formation, working their way to the center, the suns began to sink down onto the ships. The heat of the suns began to ignite the sails, then the wooden masts, and as the suns came down and touched the ships decks the whole ship and everything and everyone on board was burning. Lucky for the Marines on board, they were dead even before the suns ignited the masts, because the air was so hot it took only a couple of breaths and the hot air vaporized their lungs and other organs nearby nearly instantly, which lead to a quick death.

When the suns were nearly half way sunken into the ships their ammunition storages exploded and every single ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Akainu's ship was the last, I could see the rage on his face as he tried to halt the sun above his ship, only to fail miserably. "Why are you doing this?" he roared furious. "That's simple, because I can, that way I can save countless lives, especially those who would be destroyed by your so called 'Absolute Justice' which is only justice for those who already have power and abuse this power so they keep their power!"

Akainu's face was blank when he realized that he had lost, there was no way to stop the sun, and he knew there was no way to escape me, so the only thing he could think of was to take as many people with him and he fired a huge amount of magma at Ohara. "Really? That's your great plan? I hoped you would accept the defeat like a man, but you are just a asshole and bully till the end it seems!"

I Shave-Moonwalked in front of the magma and held my hand up, palm facing the huge glob of magma. "Mini Nova" a tiny sphere of light shot out of my palm and vanished inside the magma, after a second it exploded and annihilated the huge glob of magma, there was nothing left of it, not a single drop. When I Moonwalked back to Akainu I saw him kneeling down, mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. "So much about your grand 'I take as much with me as I can' plan" I commented sarcastically "now it's time for you to die". He was still too shocked to react when I rammed my glowing fist right through his chest where his heart was, when I removed my hand in left a "Mini Nova" at its stead with the words "I didn't thought you actually had a heart!" and a second later he exploded into nothingness. 'Now that the fleet is gone, I should head to the island, Kuzan and this Cipher Pol guy should still be there' and with that thought in mind I headed over to Ohara.

When I landed at the port of Ohara I saw Spandine as he dragged Nico Olvia towards the port. He apparently didn't notice the disappearance of the Buster Call fleet, well he will soon find out. "Hey, would you be so kind and let go of this lovely lady? She doesn't appear to like you much less want to go with you" I said in a way friendlier tone than he deserved, I just thought 'let's be civilized at first, I can always butcher him afterwards'. "Huh? Who the hell are you? This is none of your business, so get the hell out of my way!" 'So, butchering it is' I thought with a sigh "I actually wanted to solve this in a civilized manner, but since you don't seem to be capable of something so simple, let's do it your way."

I raised my right hand and formed a finger pistol, the tip of my index finger started to glow and a glowing projectile shot forward and hit Spandine in his right shoulder where it started to ignite his arm and shoulder. He instantly let go of Olvia and instead begun to scream while his shoulder was burning, his skin and the fat beneath was boiling and after a few moments his arm dropped to the ground while his shoulder was still smoldering. He could survive this since his wound was cauterized and he didn't lose much blood.

The people who were standing around us were all shocked and had panic written all over their faces. Spandine had passed out from the pain and was lying on the ground beside his now separated arm. "Who are you? Don't you know who he is? There is a Buster Call ordered for this island, we need to get everyone off this island as fast as possible!" Olvia yelled panicking. "First, I'm Black D. Phoenix. Second, I know who that piece of shit is. And third, the Buster Call won't be a problem anymore, I sunk the whole fleet just a few minutes ago" I said in a calm tone that shocked the people who were around us even more.

Before Olvia could say anything, a tall man with a black jacket and a dark blue marine bandana and round sunglasses appeared out of nowhere and began to talk with a dark tone "So you are the one who sunk the fleet, that's more than just troublesome, and you look like you didn't even break a sweat doing it despite Akainu being there which means you are extremely dangerous!" I looked over to where Kuzan stood and smiled at him, and simply said "well of course I sunk the fleet, it was going to destroy the island and kill everyone on it, and you shouldn't think too highly about that rabid dog, he would have sunk the ship that was going to save the people who were fleeing this island, just to eliminate the possibility of a scholar escaping. And you are right I'm extremely dangerous! But only to a certain kind of people and before you even think of attacking, don't do it, you wouldn't last a second if I were to take it seriously!"

Kuzan looked at me for a moment but came to the realization that he wouldn't stand a chance, so he simply took Spandine over his shoulder and ordered the CP agents to retreat and they vanished from the island.

Olvia was speechless, how could someone sink and entire fleet with several high ranking Marine Officers, mutilate a CP Chief Officer and make a Vice Admiral retreat without even fighting, and doing all that like it's something casual, she just didn't know how to react. It was only then when a little black haired girl with blue eyes came forth with tears in her eyes and asked "does that mean that mommy doesn't have to leave?" Olvia snapped back to reality and looked at her daughter and upon seeing her face she began to cry tears of happiness. I walked over to the little girl, crouched down, placed my right hand on her head, ruffled her hair and said with a big smile "don't worry Robin, no one will ever force you and your mother to part ever again!" That was her cue to let the waterworks flow, she grabbed to hug me and yelled between sobs "thank you for saving us."

Robin let go of me when her mother came over to us just to hug her instead and Olvia said "thank you so much, I don't know what I could give you or do for you to thank you properly." I just smiled at her and replied "don't worry about that, I came to save Robin from a very painful fate, but I hope that she will still do some certain things because that would definitely be something she shouldn't miss out on!" Olvia looked quiet puzzled at this cryptic statement but decided to take it as it is because she finally had her daughter back and wasn't forced to part with her again. "But there must be something that I can be of help with" she insisted then. At this I looked at the mother daughter pair with a sly grin and said "well if you truly must insist."

Olvia's eyes widened a bit and she blushed when she saw my sly grin after I looked at the two of them and she said in a low tone "anything but that!" I looked at her and asked "anyway thing but what?" "You know what, she is only 8 years old, if it's only me then I will do it, but not her!" I looked at her again for a moment before I burst out laughing "you thought I would ask you for that?" Olvia blushed even more now as she asked me "Wait, you don't want that, but then why did you look that way at us?" I laughed even more at that and responded "if she were old enough, I maybe might have possibly thought about that for a brief moment, but no, what I want is something entirely different, I thought about asking you to help me uncover the hidden century."

Olvia was now red like a tomato, she thought I was going to ask her to return the favor with her body but when I asked for something entirely different she suddenly realized how quick she was to offer me exactly that without thinking and how ready she was for me to accept. "So, what do you say? Come with me and uncover the hidden century, explore the world, find ancient cities and their history? On the way I could train you and Robin so you can defend yourself and as long as you two are with me the Marines, Cipher Pol and the World Government won't be able to touch you!"

When she saw how Robin looked at me with big eyes, she sighed and then smiled at her daughter before she looked at me again and said "Okay, we come with you, but how do you think we could help you with uncovering the hidden century?" I smiled at her and answered "well because you can read the Poneglyph's and I can't!" She looked surprised at me, she didn't think I would know about that and asked me "how do you know that?" I once again smiled at her before I said "it's because I know things only very few people know, and that's a really good thing, but I will explain some things once we're on the way."

After that we made our way to the house in which Robin lived until now to gather her stuff before we leave. When we got everything we left for the port and on our way there Robin suddenly asked her mother "what was the thing you thought he would ask of us and why did you say it was fine as long as it's only who's doing that thing and why did your face turn red, just like now?" When I heard her questions I couldn't hold it and started laughing which earned me a death glare from Olvia before she answered Robins questions. "It's something that you're still too young to know of, that's also why I said it's fine as long as it's only me doing it, and it's something that's embarrassing to talk about, at least in public" she muttered the last part so Robin couldn't hear it but I still did and smiled slyly at that.

"Why not tell her right away? She's a smart girl and will hear or read about it or even see it, so wouldn't it be better to tell her beforehand so she at least understands it and knows what to do if she ever comes across this specific subject? Especially if there are any shady scumbags she comes across when neither one of us is around?" I asked while shrugging and Olvia thought about it, there actually were some valid points so she sighed and said "alright I'm going to tell you about it, but not know, I will tell you abut it once we're out on the ocean."

After a few minutes of walking we reached the port, there were a couple of boats docked, one of them was a bigger fishing boat with a larger main mast with a crows nest, a medium sized cabin with a small kitchen in it and a steering wheel on top of the cabin towards the back. "Let's take that boat over there" I said and pointed at that boat but Olvia said "we can't just simply take any boat, by the way where is your boat?" "Don't have one, I got here through other means which means we need a boat, and let's just see it as payment for saving the island from complete and utter destruction, I think a simple boat isn't asking to much for, or is it?" I replied while looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I guess you're right, but I still don't like stealing it" "like I said, think of it as payment, not stealing!" And with that we got on the boat, untied the ropes and set sail towards the endless Ocean.

AN: Second chapter done, hope you enjoyed reading it so far, keep reading and please leave a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
